o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Major Planets of the United Galactic Alliance
The United Galactic Alliance is the largest faction in the Galaxy and easily the most powerful. Each time it extends its arms in friendship toward a new, up-and-coming race in the galaxy (and they accept), the UGA increases its influence. Coruscant Coruscant is the capitol world of the United Galactic Alliance. Most of Coruscant is covered in a vast, sprawling kilometers high metropolis that stretches over the entire planet’s surface. These superstructures dwarf the actual geography of the planet, with majority of the skyscrapers being taller than the highest mountain ranges on Coruscant. Below the massive skyscrapers lays Coruscant’s under city, where natural sunlight never reaches. Here artificial lighting and holographic advertisements illuminate countless entertainment establishments that cater to almost all alien races. System Coruscant System Size Coruscant is a medium-sized planet. Even after the invasion of Courscant by the Segans, it maintains an incredibly large population which is estimated to be around 1 trillion. It is very difficult to get an accurate census done on the planet. The population on Coruscant hail from all over the galaxy and most are loyal to the UGA. Atmosphere Coruscant's atmosphere is considered breathable, but due to all the industry that takes place on the planet, it definitely has a smell that takes some getting use to. Terrain At one point, Coruscant had vast oceans covering its surface, but all of these were drained as the current terrain of the planet developed: an ecumenopolis - a cityscape that covers the entire planet. The only natural water comes from massive underground caverns and the planet's ice caps in the northern hemisphere. Resources Coruscant has no more natural resources. There is not much left on the planet that could still be called natural. Most of the planet's industry comes from being the center of the most powerful faction in the Galaxy and the central hub of 90% of the galaxy's trade. It has a large shipbuilding, weapons and medicine industry. Coruscant is also the location of the Galaxy's main Jedi Temple. Sentient Life Coruscant is the key planet of the United Galactic Alliance. Tatooine Tatooine is a planet that is under control of the United Galactic Alliance in name only. While the UGA does maintain a military presence on the planet, Tatooine itself is mostly ruled by warlords, gangsters, powerful merchants and anyone strong enough to carve a foothold. The limited UGA influence is something that, ironically, makes the planet quite powerful within the faction. The UGA does not move in to eliminate all the crime on the planet, simply because as long as its on Tatooine, they know where it is - which is much better than not knowing. System Tatooine is in the Tatoo System. Size Tatooine is a medium-sized planet. It has a documented population of 1.5 billion, but it is estimated that the actual population is at least twice that. It is also estimated that there are at least 10 million slaves on Tatooine. Because of its designation as a "unpoliced planet," Tatooine attracts races from all over the galaxy. Atmosphere Tatooine's atmosphere is clean and breathable, but very dry. Terrain Tatooine is a desert planet, spotted with a handful of small oasises. Less than 1% of the planet's surface is covered with water. Resources It is said that if 90% of the Galaxy's trade goes through Coruscant, than 10% goes through Tatooine. Because of the limited restrictions and enforcement of UGA law on the planet, Tatooine has established itself as a galactic black market that trades in almost anything imaginable - from military-grade weapons, to drugs to slaves. There are some legitimate businessmen and farmers on the planet, but not many. The farmers have special farms designed to capture moisture from the atmosphere which they are able to sell at high prices in the city. Sentient Life Tatooine is a part of the United Galactic Alliance. Toril Toril is one of the gems in the crown of the UGA's influence. Unlike most of the galaxy, the system which Toril inhabits is fantastically ripe with some untappable energy that makes magic and supernatural abilities in the system much more common than anywhere else. It is also, likely, the explanation for the huge array of sentient lifeforms that come from the planet. System Toril is in the system known as Realmspace. Size Toril is a large-sized planet. While there have been no true attempts of a census on Toril because of the primitive nature most beings prefer to maintain, it is estimated that to have close to have a population of 8 billion. Atmosphere Toril's atmosphere is breathable and some of the cleanest in the UGA faction. Terrain Toril is dominated by massive oceans - taking up just over 60% of the planet's surface. There are three major continents that make up the rest of the world, all with biomes ranging from forest to desert to arctic tundra. There is also a hugely complex underground cavern system known as the Underdark which stretches around most of the planet. Resources The primary resource of Toril is the vast amount of magical items that make their way off world. Sentient Life Toril is part of the United Galactic Alliance.' Minbar Minbar is a cold world where some 25% of the planet is covered in ice from its northern pole. As a result, Minbar has a notably cooler climate than most other worlds. Most notably Minbar is the home world of the Minbari. In addition to this, Minbar is known for being rich in crystalline deposits, with many cities being carved into living crystal. More recently however, the UGA headquarters has been temporarily re-stationed here due to the Segan assault on Coruscant. System Minbar is in the Chi Draconis system. Size Minbar is a medium-sized planet. The population of Minbar is around 6.5 billion. Atmosphere The atmosphere of Minbar is breathable. Terrain A quarter of Minbar is dominated by huge polar ice caps. The rest of the world is fairly mountainous and temperate. 40% of the surface is covered with water - this does not include the water frozen in the ice caps. Resources Minbar's primary resource is the complex crystals which grow naturally all over the planet. Since the Segan attack on Courscant, it has become the temporary seat of power within the Alliance. Minbar is also the primary training ground for the Anla'shok, the elite rangers of the UGA. Sentient Life Minbar is a part of the United Galactic Alliance and homeworld of the Minbari. Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Planets